Equivocados
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Cuando piensas que la persona que amas no te ama, te deprimes, pero, que tal si estas equivocado.... FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Primer de una serie de pensamientos entre Neji y Hinata.**_

_**Nunca han sentido como su corazón se hace mil pedazos al pensar que la persona k aman, jamás sentirá lo mismo por ustedes.**_

_**Dedicado a: **_

_**zHaRe-UcHIHa**__** y a **__**xxx Belldandy xxx**_

_**Quienes me dieron la motivación para escribir la siguiente historia.**_

_**Cuando piensas que la persona que amas no te ama, te deprimes, pero, que tal si estas equivocado....**_

**POV NEJI**

Desde que nací mi deber ha sido y será protegerte.

Pero desde cuando ese deber se ha vuelto un privilegio para mi?

El tener que pasar tiempo contigo, lo consideraba una maldición interminable, ahora es una bendición que no dura lo suficiente.

El desprecio que sentía por ti, se ha vuelto una admiración: por tu nobleza, valor y fuerza. Por tu belleza y alegría.

Tu sonrisa ilumina mi mundo de oscuridad, por que ahí vivía sin ti, _mi dulce damisela_.

Es verdad, me he enamorado de ti perdidamente, y se que no te podré sacar de mi corazón por mas que lo desee. (Y no lo deseo)

Pero también se, que tu corazón no me pertenecerá jamás, para ti soy tu nii-san, tu amigo, tu confidente.

Con el paso de los años me he ganado esos títulos, pero nunca me ganare el de "amor".

Nunca tendré un lugar en tu corazón como tú lo tienes en el mió.

No se que hacer, ¿Debo decirte lo que siento? O ¿Debo ahogarme con mis propios sentimientos?

Hacerte sufrir con mi sentir, o morid yo de desolación y angustia.

Lo mejor, creo, que seria tragarme lo que siento, solo para mí, morir en silencio; cada día un poco más, ese es mi destino.

Desde que nací mi deber es protegerte y así lo haré, aunque implique guardarme mi amor por ti. Aunque implique la muerte de mi alma y corazón.

Tú no lo sabrás, y siempre seré para ti solo tu amigo, tu guardián en las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este es el pensamiento de Hinata hacia Neji.**_

_**No se como halla kedado, prefiero hacer los pensamientos de Neji, porque Hinata me keda medio melosa, pero debo ponerla, para k sepan lo que sienten ambos.**_

_**Agradesco a los que han comentado, me han dado animo para continuar explorando mi "imaginación".**_

_**Asi que aquí esta:**_

**POV HINATA**

Se que eres infeliz con tu destino, cuidar de la heredera "mimada" por el resto de tu vida; no es lo que quieres, lo se muy bien.

Me lo has dicho, al menos cuando éramos niños. Ahora, has cambiado, te has vuelto mi amigo, pero en el fondo se que aspiras mas que al ser el guardián de la heredera.

Yo quisiera darte tu libertad, pero no puedo.

Quiero que sea feliz, aun…. Aun cuando no sea a mi lado.

No es tonto el amor? Lo amo tanto, y no se lo puedo decir.

No quiero que se sienta culpable u obligado por lo que siento, o mejor dicho tengo miedo de sentir su rechazo, o su desprecio, eso me mataría.

Cada día mi corazón se rompe más y más, a pesar que estamos juntos pocas horas, esos momentos son los que me hacen realmente feliz.

Quisiera estar equivocada, pero se que eres infeliz con tu destino amarrado a mi.

Quiero hacerte feliz solo dime como?

_**Que tal.**_

_**Reviews, please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro pedacito de mi mini historia.**

**Dedicado a los pocos que me animan a seguir escribiendo, esto es para ustedes.**

**POV NEJI**

Como todas las tardes ella se sienta en el pasillo a observar el jardín y como todas las tardes yo la observo a ella.

Se sienta a pensar, y yo a soñar, soñar que ella me ama igual que yo a ella, pero despierto de mi ensoñación. "_Claro que no te ama, idiota". _Si, claro que no.

"_pero tengo que vigilarla, es mi deber"_. Una triste excusa para tortura a mi corazón, y verla como si estuviera hipnotizado, bueno lo estoy de su belleza y bondad.

Pero esta tarde ella esta distinta. _Porque?_

Me acerco a ella para preguntarle si le sucede algo y contesta que no le pasa nada.

No me lo creo, y me siento a su lado, _"talvez cuando se sienta mas calmada hable conmigo"_- pensé.

Después de unos minutos, me miro vacilante y me dijo:

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si. Conteste con curiosidad.

Y empezó a tartamudear.

-Co…como……?

**Bueno si fue corto, pero que puedo hace, asi me salen.**

**Quize subir una parte antes de entrar a la universidad de lleno, asi que haber cuando el otro, creo que seria el ultimo, a menos que la musa me visite y tenga mas ideas.**

**Si les gusto o no la historia dejen reviews, asi sigo o desisto de mi ilusion de escrito.**

**No, es broma pero me gustaria saber su opinión.**

**Ok, gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo, de mi mini historia, agradezco a quienes la han leído y seguido, claro, en especial a Belldandy, mi queria amiga, quien me animo a escribirla._

_Espero no decepcionar con el final, y sin mas aquí esta._

POV NEJI

-Como, que? – apremie para que hablara.

-Como puedo hacerte feliz?-

su pregunta me choqueo, porque me preguntaba eso.

-No entiendo su pregunta.- Le dije confundido.

-Se que no eres feliz aquí conmigo, se que quieres irte, yo quiero que seas feliz, asi que, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz?-

la mire enternecido, sus ojos casi inundados de lagrimas me miraron esperando una respuesta.

Definitivamente, por eso amaba a aquella mujer.

Como respuesta la jale a mi y la abrace, ella se sorprendió por el gesto.

Le susurre:

-No debe hacer nada, yo ya soy feliz.....-

Titubee un poco, las palabras saldrían de mi boca quisiera o no.

-Con usted a mi lado.-

De repente sentí como ella empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-¿Porque llora?, ¿la ofendí?- le pregunta asustado eso era lo que menos quería.

Movió su cabeza como respuesta diciendo no.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, pensé que odiabas estar conmigo.-

Me dijo entre sollozos.

Bien, era ahora o nunca.

Me arme de valor:

-Como podría odiar, estar con la mujer que amo.-

Me miro aun mas sorprendida.

Y en ese momento me arrepentí.

Quise que la tierra me tragara, solo quería huir. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando oí su voz:

-¿Sabes?, me imagine muchas veces que me decías eso, pero nunca creí que se volvería realidad.

Eso significaba que..... Ella me amaba también.

Ella me sonrió, con su hermosura de siempre, en ese momento mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho.

Me acerque a ella, la abrace como si fuera un espejismo que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento, ella era real no era un sueño; no era mi típica ensoñación que termina en dolor y decepción.

Ella estaba ahí, y por fin después de años de amarla en silencio, la pude besar.

Mi destino era protegerla, pero también era amarla.

Y ella me lo permitiría; porque yo estaba equivocado, porque ella también me amaba.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Estoy muy feliz de haber terminado esta historia, agradezco mucho a quienes la leyeron, y espero que el final les halla gustado.

Un review no hace daño a nadie, y me haría muy feliz. XD


End file.
